


Laundry Day

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sick, but sadly, he's an adult so he has responsibilities. In this case, it's the daunting task of braving the long journey to the basement of his apartment building to get his laundry. Sleep hits him fast and an unsuspecting onlooker finds him in front of the washing machine he needs to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter, I'm not sure yet where I'm going with this or how many chapters I'll be posting.

Cas rolls over and lets out a small moan at the effort.  
The morning sunlight is shining gracefully through his window and onto his bed, the birds are chirping cheerfully and all of these things, which would normally make his day much better, are making his head throb.

Cas grumbles as he gets up, grumbles as he pulls the shades closed, grumbles as he pulls on his most comfortable sweats and grumbles as he pulls his sweater over his head.  
He whines softly and whispers "Damn cold, I'm fucking freezing."

He wanders to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and downs a few Ibuprofen.  
He slips on his slippers and stops at the door. He leans against it, one hand on the handle, the other on his forehead.  
He's sweating, despite feeling so cold, his fever has obviously gone up, between the nausea, the inability to breathe properly and the cold sweats, he got maybe three hours sleep last night. All of which were on the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

He groans softly as he grabs his laundry basket off the table and swings the door open. The stairs to the basement seem so very daunting but Cas slowly and steadily makes his way down them.

The laundry room is empty, it's probably only six thirty or so. The quiet is so nice.  
He steps off the stairs and onto the cold concrete that makes up the floor. He makes his way to the washing machine his clothes are in and pulls them all out, putting them in the empty dryer right next to him.

He starts it up and walks across the small room to a chair in the corner that he slouches into.  
Before he realizes it, the dryer is buzzing, he assumes he just drifted off for a minute. Right now though, that's irreverent, he just wants to get his clothes and get back up to his apartment.

He stands weakly from his chair and stumbles over to the dryer, kneeling in front with his basket beside him.

He starts pulling clothes out, but god, they feel so nice, they're just so warm.  
He leans over the few bits of clothes in his lap before pulling the rest out and onto his legs.  
He buries his face in them, then proceeds to wrap his arms around the rest.

It couldn't hurt to sit here a minute, no one else has laundry, he won't be in the way. Besides, it's like six AM, no normal person gets up this early anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The coffee pot gurgles as Dean pours himself a cup of coffee followed by the usual splash of milk and scoop of sugar.  
He turns around to see the same basket of dirty clothes he's been meaning to wash but has been putting off for the last few days.

He sighs and flocks on the TV to watch the morning news while he drinks his coffee.  
"And back to Kate with the weather." "Thanks John. Today is warm with wind p to 15mph from the North East, as for Tuesday and Wednesday, a little cooler with highs in the mid to upper sixties-"

Dean flicks the TV off again, he hated the rehearsed "news guy" tone everyone used, he just wanted to know tomorrows weather for fucks sake.  
He gets up, grabbing his laundry basket as he downs the rest of his coffee. "Gotta get laundry clean, don't wanna look like a bum at that interview, do ya Dean?" He spoke to himself as he stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

As soon as he stepped out though, he remembered Cas was off work sick today. He never really knew Cas that well but you learn a few things about a guy when you share a four inch thick, un-insulated wall for almost an entire year, and by now, Dean knew Cas watched TV on his days at home. Today however, there was no ear piercingly loud TV sounds.

He knocks three times on number 403, Cas' door. He stares at the gold numbers on the door as he waits, he's grown to like this number, the scuffs along the three, it would be weird if they looked different, he thinks to himself. He knocks again, then hollers through the door. "Cas? You okay"  
There's no answer, he can't help but worry a little, what if he's really sick, what if he's passed out in there?  
Eventually Dean convinces himself that Cas is sleeping late today, or in the shower maybe. Either way, Cas is probably just fine, besides, he needs to get his laundry done.

Dean's humming the tune to "Love story", his favorite Taylor swift song (Sam always teases him about but Dean would never admit to liking it) as he steps off the last stair and onto the concrete floor at the bottom.  
He rounds the corner to see a massive pile of clothes in front of the washer he needs to use. Figures.

He steps closer so he can move them out of his way when he realizes this pile of clothes is breathing.  
He pokes the pile firmly and Cas emerges from the clothes, eyes tired, slightly sweaty and hair a wreck. "Uh, Cas, you okay?"

Cas stirs, looking around confusedly. "Dean?" He pulls a shirt off his shoulder and runs a hand over his face. "I was just.. Looking for something."  
Dean starts picking up Cas' clothes and putting them in his basket. "And you need to bury yourself in clothes to find it?" He asks sarcastically.

Cas doesn't answer but he starts picking clothes up too. Once everything's picked up, Dean grabs his own basket and empties it into the washer, turns it on, then turns to Cas. "You look like hell Cas."  
Cas shrugs. "It's just a cold, Dean. I'm fine." "You were sleeping in a pile of clothes on the basement floor. That doesn't sound like just a cold to me." 

Dean grabs Cas' basket off the floor, holding it with one hand and his hip.  
"Come up to my place, I'll make you some soup." "Dean, I'm fine, I don't need-"  
Dean cuts him off "It wasn't a question. C'mon." Cas sighs and reluctantly follows Dean back up stars to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The door latch clicks and the door swings open with a small creak "Make yourself at home. Couch is 'round the corner, bathroom is down the hall on the right." Dean tells Cas as he sets their baskets down in the corner of the kitchen.

"Dean.." Cas starts, pleading look on his face. "Ah." Dean says sharply. "Blankets are in my room, down the hall on the left. They're in the closet."  
Cas sighs and turns on his heals as Dean pulls a pot out of the cupboard and sets it on the stove.

He lumbers down the hall, frustrated at Dean's stubbornness and opens the door on the left.  
He wanders into Dean's room, it smells nice in there, though the looks don't necessarily match.  
His bed's a mess, there's clothes strung out of the dresser drawers, and is that..? A thong in the top drawer..? Yes. Yes it is.

At this point, Cas is feeling pretty intrusive, so he grabs the couple blankets out of the closet and rushes back out of Dean's room, back to the kitchen, dropping the blankets on the couch ass he passes it.

The kitchen smalls of various different seasonings, Dean is rocking on his heals in front of the stove.  
"I uh, I found the blankets. They're on the couch."  
Dean looks over his shoulder at Cas. "Good, sorry for the mess in there.." Dean pauses, stirring the pot and tasting the broth that's in it. "it's just about done, you can g sit down, watch some TV if you want. Hope you like chicken noodle."

Cas smiles. "Yes. I like chicken noodle." he mumbles as he wanders back to the couch.  
It was true, Cas did like it, but between his soar throat and drowsiness, he probably wouldn't be able to appreciate Dean's soup as much as he would like to.

He laid down on the couch, covering himself with a surprisingly soft wool blanket.  
He breathed in the scent on the blanket, it smelled like Dean. He was warm, the couch felt like a cloud. The smell of soup and Dean's humming in the background. It was nice.

Cas rolled over and opened his eyes. The air wasn't so comforting anymore, the smell of soup long gone, and based on the light coming through the window, it was mid afternoon.  
He stirred, realizing how sweaty he was and kicking off the blankets. He sat up and looked over the back of the couch and into the kitchen. Dean was missing.

Cas groaned and rubbed his face, his eyes hurt, his head hurt, his fever was up again.  
He stood up and wandered down the hall. "Dean?" He knocked on his bedroom door. No answer.  
He knocked on the bathroom door, no answer there either, so he went in and opened the cabinet above the sink.

He rummaged around for some kind of pain reliever, he didn't even care what at this point.  
"Ah, finally." Cas said triumphantly when he found some ibuprofen. He took a few and just as he swallowed, he heard the front door creak open, then heard Dean mumble something about fixing the creak.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas stepped out of the bathroom and wandered back to the living room, he saw Dean in the kitchen, peeling off a suit coat.  
"Cas? You still asleep?" He said as he looked up to see Cas in the doorway, he smiled at him. "I guess not."

"Sorry I had an interview, how long have you been up?" He asked apologetically.  
"Just a few minutes, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that." Cas looked down at the floor.  
"It's fine, Cas. Better here than in the basement, eh?" Dean chuckled as he passed Cas, heading for his room, he went in but didn't shut the door. "I saved some soup for you if you're hungry." He hollered, his words muffled, probably by a shirt he was pulling on.

"Thank you, Dean. This really means a lot." Cas says just loud enough for Dean to hear.  
Dean walks back out of his room in jeans and a plane grey tee. "It's no trouble Cas." He shrugs "Stay as long as you need to."

Cas smiles shyly. "How did your interview go?" Dean shrugged. "Fine I guess, they're pretty strict at that place. Not sure if I belong but I really need the job." He sighs.  
"You're out of work?" Cas asks before thinking. "I- sorry, I don't mean to be snoopy." Dean smiles. "It's fine. I'm trying to make rent this month, so like I said, I really need the work." He shrugs and plops down on the couch.

"Dean? I'm gonna take my laundry back to my place, I feel I've over stayed my welcome." Cas turns to grab his basket.  
"You could never." Dean mumbles sleepily, making Cas pause a minute, thinking over what he just said.

He gathers up his basket and a stray sock of his that must have fallen out when the basket was set down hours ago, he then heads back to his own apartment.  
He folds his clothes thinking about what Dean said. Had he meant it? Was he asleep when he said it? Would he even remember it?  
By the time he was done, he decided he wouldn't mention the interaction to Dean.  
He slipped into his bed, under the slightly chilly sheets;

"Hey, Cas! Wait a second! Cas turned around, Dean was smiling at him, bright green eyes bold against the snow in the background. "Hello, Dean" Cas smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"I wanted to tell you something." Dean's smile faded into nervousness. He looked down at the ground and back up. Cas held his gaze, confused.  
"I-uh. I love you." Dean shrugged and smiled, blush creeping across his cheeks.  
Cas was surprised. Relieved? "I love you too, Dean." 

Dean grinned, the red on his cheeks deepening. Cas reached out cupping Dean's jaw. "Can I kiss you?" He asked shyly. "Yes." Dean laughed.  
Cas leaned in, Dean's breath was hot on his face,-

Cas' alarm went off, startling him awake, he scrambled to shut it off, when he finally managed to, he laid back down, burying his face with his pillow and right hand.  
His chest ached. He sighed, rolling into his back, closing his eyes and re-imagining his dream, over and over again, each time it hurt a little more.

Cas has always liked Dean, he welcomed him to the building with a small pie when he moved in, he helped him get settled, and honestly, he was always pretty damn charming, no one with feelings could deny that. But this? Taking care of Cas? Making him soup? Letting him sleep at his place?  
Part of him wished it had never happened and the other part couldn't want it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting too consistently, with thanksgiving and everything, I've been quite busy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long since my last upload. We're creeping up on Christmas here and with a large extended family it's been busy

Cas managed to make it to work on Tuesday. His job honestly wasn't very demanding one. Not for him at least.  
He worked at an animal shelter not far from his building, close enough for him to walk and as a plus, every animal that came though loved him to bits. Just as he did them.  
"Night Cas, feel better." Benny said as Cas gathered up his things and clocked out. "Thanks Benny. See ya Thursday." Cas hollered weakly over his shoulder as he pushed the door open.

On his walk home, he started to regret not driving. It may have been warm this morning when he left, but it certainly wasn't now.  
It was only six blocks, only five blocks. Four and a half. Cas sighed creating a cloud in front of him that he walked through.

"Hey, Cas!" He spun around to locate where the sound was coming from. It was Dean's car.  
Dean drove slowly beside him and stuck his head out the window to talk to Cas. "What are you doing? It's like 30 degrees out. No wonder you were so sick, you pull shit like this.  
Cas opened his mouth to defend himself but couldn't think of how.

"Get in." Dean demanded. "I'll give you a ride home." He smiled, jerking his head towards the passengers seat.  
Cas gave up on trying to think of a way to get out of an awkward few minutes in the car and walked around the front and climbed in.

They pull into the building's lot and get out. Cas was right, it was an awkward few minutes.  
"Dean.. You didn't have to drive me, I could've walked." Cas said with a tone that mixed 'sorry' with 'thanks'  
"I was headed here anyway, Cas. Besides, it's cold out. Dean opened the door for Cas.  
He ducked his head as he passed Dean, a silent 'thank you' that he did quite often.  
The silence continues to the stairs, up the stairs, through the door at the top and into their shared hallway.

Cas pulls they keys to his apartment out of his pocket just as Dean does but Dean just fiddles with his, then drops his hands to his sides.  
Cas opens his door, not noticing Dean's eyes on him. He steps in and turns to close the door behind him. "Hey, Cas?"

Cas peeks his head back out the door and stares curiously at Dean. He'd be lying if he said his dream from the night before hadn't come to mind. "Yes, Dean?"  
"Would you be interested in having coffee some time? Maybe?" Dean shrugged as blush crept up his neck.

Cas' head disappeared back into his apartment again and Dean sighed, sounding rather defeated and honestly pretty pathetic. Cas stood in his kitchen for a minute, he heard Dean's key slip into his lock and he stepped back out into the hall.  
"Dean." Cas said sternly so he could have Dean's full attention. Dean turned to face him, his hand still on the door handle.

"I'd love to." Cas smiled, he cringed a little inside at how enthusiastic he sounded.  
Dean smiled back, awkward. "Awesome. How's Saturday sound?" "I uh." Cas looked at Dean apologetically. "I actually have work on Saturday.. I'm off tomorrow though if you're free?"  
Dean looked a little dumbfounded "Yeah, I am. I just figured that would be a little soon, considering you're sick and everything."

Cas shrugged. "I still haven't gotten to taste that soup I guess, have I?" He smirked.  
Dean laughed. "Okay, sounds good. My place okay?" "Yeah." Cas smiled. He felt his cheeks heat up and ducked his head.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." Dean half-laughed. Cas nodded and stepped back into his apartment, closing the door, then leaning against it. He felt like he was in middle school again, when Ash asked him to dance.

Goddammit.


End file.
